Episode 7298 (23rd September 2015)
Plot Robert questions Andy how he could think that he is capable of murder and throws the phone out of Andy's hand when he calls the police. Chas demands Aaron and Paddy tell her what they are hiding. Aaron tells her that he has hated lying to her and admits that Robert killed Katie and he helped him cover it up. Robert asks Andy to hear him out but Andy demands he tell the truth if he killed Katie. When he doesn't respond Andy takes his silence as a confession. Robert swears on Jack's grave that it was an accident and explains how Katie worked out he was having an affair with Aaron and was going to tell Chrissie. He continues that he pushed Katie and she fell back and the floorboards collapsed but there was nothing he could do. Paddy explains to Chas how Robert had Aaron at gunpoint to keep his secret quiet and he shows her the scar in his arm from where Robert shot him as also reveals that Robert threatened both Rhona and Leo. Aaron tells Chas the Robert is a psycho but he fell in love with him and this is why he lied. Chas assures Aaron that she doesn't hate him, but she does hate Robert. Dan skives off work to watch the Rugby World Cup while Ashley is unsure about the card he bought for Harriet's birthday and Sandy tells him that it is awful. Rakesh breaks the news to Chrissie that he can no longer represent her as Val was Amba's granny, so a colleague will step in instead. Robert apologizes to Andy and says it was an accident comparing it to when Andy accidentally killed Sarah. At Home Farm, Lachlan looks in a mirror pretending it's Robert and raises a gun to the mirror. Andy questions whether Robert killed Katie due to Sarah's death and how he thought that Jack loved him more and admits to Robert that he was finally happy with his life before Katie died. Bob suggests that Ashley throw Harriet a birthday party instead of just giving her a card and a box set and they decide on a detective themed bash. Chrissie apologizes to Rakesh for all the trouble that she has caused him. Chas tells Aaron that she wishes he told her about Robert and Katie and insists that they are going to report it to the police. Paddy persuades Chas that they cannot go to the police as there is more evidence linking Aaron to Katie on the day she died that there is Robert, so if Robert goes down so does Aaron. Andy wonders how much Aaron knows and asks Robert if he was there when Katie died. Robert promises Andy it was an accident and Andy beats him up, Sarah witnesses Andy beating Robert up and runs away scared. Andy leaves Robert battered and bloodied. At the bus stop, Rakesh accidentally bumps into Lachlan whilst out running, sending Lachlan flying to the floor, which causes the gun to fall out of his pocket. Lachlan picks the gun up and runs off. Andy turns up at the police station and says he wants to report a murder... Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore Guest cast *Desk Sergeant - Philip Lightfoot Locations *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom *Café Main Street - Outside seating area and interior *Home Farm - Dining room and living room *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Hotten Road - Bus shelter *Hotten Police Station Notable dialogue Andy Sugden: "I wanna report a murder. My brother killed my wife." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes